Problem: Spot's doghouse has a regular hexagonal base that measures one yard on each side. He is tethered to a vertex with a two-yard rope. What is the area, in square yards, of the region outside the doghouse that Spot can reach? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Spot can go anywhere in a $240^{\circ}$ sector of radius two yards and can cover a $60^{\circ}$ sector of radius one yard around each of the adjoining corners. The total area is $$
\pi(2)^2\cdot\frac{240}{360} + 2\left(\pi(1)^2\cdot\frac{60}{360}\right) = \boxed{3\pi}.
$$[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

fill(arc((1,0),2,-120,120)--(1,0)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill(arc(dir(60),1,120,180)--dir(60)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill(arc(dir(-60),1,180,240)--dir(-60)--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((1,0)--dir(60)--dir(120)--(-1,0)--dir(240)--dir(300)--cycle);
draw(arc((1,0),2,-120,120));
draw(arc(dir(60),1,120,180));
draw(arc(dir(-60),1,180,240));
draw(dir(60)--(dir(60) + dir(120)));
draw(dir(-60)--(dir(-60) + dir(-120)));
draw((1,0)--((1,0) + 2*dir(45)),dashed);

label("$240^\circ$", (1,0), E);
label("$2$", (1,0) + dir(45), NW);
label("$1$", dir(60) + 0.5*dir(120), NE);
[/asy]